Touch Of Winter
by stelenaotpp
Summary: Stefan finds himself alone on Christmas. But when his eyes lock on the red ball hanging from the tree's branch, he finds himself replaying the memory of his first Christmas with Elena. And like he predicted on that night whilst Elena was wrapped in his arms, the memories they shared kept him company during his lonely night.


Stefan ran his fingertips around the top of the cold glass. The lights of the Christmas tree reflected on his features.

His lips are pressed in a thin line before they opened slightly to allow entrance to the burning substance that relieved the pain inside him. Slowly but surely, the alcohol caused numbness to course through his body, until the tears stopped flowing.

But every once in a while, his cheeks would be wet once again, and the memories returned.

That, of course led Stefan to consume more alcohol. Hoping he could have a couple more minutes of numbness. Because the memories only reminded him of what used he and Elena used to be, and he didn't want to remember the love that burned in each others hearts. The love that made him feel alive. Truly alive.

Caroline was spending Christmas with Tyler. Stefan didn't even try to stop her. He didn't ask her to stay with him. He had said to her that he was fine spending Christmas alone.

However, Stefan knew Caroline would notice the sadness in his eyes. He knew she would feel bad about leaving him alone, but it wouldn't be fair for Stefan to ask her to stay with him. Tyler was going through a difficult time, and he needed the love and warmth Caroline provides more than Stefan does.

Leaning forward to rest the empty glass on the coffee table, Stefan sighed as he leaned back once again, resting his head on the top of the sofa. His head tilted to the right to catch a view of the beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

Stefan had tried to lend a helping hand whilst Caroline was decorating it, but she always slapped his hand away before he could even touch an ornament.

She wanted it the tree to be decorated absolutely perfect, and as Stefan examined the tree, he realized that Caroline had accomplished her goal. The tree was perfect.

He was grateful for all that Caroline had done for him these past few days. He needed someone who he could rely on, someone who would listen to him, understand him. Stefan has never been more grateful to have Caroline as a friend.

His green eyes remained locked on the Christmas tree. His lips twitched up slightly at the sight of a bright red Christmas ball tangling from a branch. He realized just how drunk he actually was when Elena's face appeared on the surface of the ornament. He watched as the image of her smile at him, and he returned the smile without hesitation. He welcomed those brown chocolate eyes that he adored.

Her image would keep him company tonight, and so will the memory that she brought along.

The memory of the first Christmas he spent with Elena.

* * *

"Hand me the red one," Elena orders, her eyes scanning the Christmas tree as her fingers worked adjusting the various ornaments scattered around,decorating the Christmas tree. Their Christmas tree.

This was their first Christmas as a couple, and Stefan was loving every moment of it. He especially loved how cute Elena looked with that ridiculous sweater on. Puppies, reindeer's, snow flakes, candy canes, all mashed up in one red sweater. If Stefan wasn't a vampire with incredible eye sight, he would still be able to spot Elena a mile away if she was wearing that sweater.

"Stefan, the red one!" Elena's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Stefan shakes his head as a light chuckle, barely audible escapes his lips as he reaches down to grab the red Christmas ball ornament. "Here, miss bossy pants," Stefan teased, placing the red ball on the palm of Elena's hand. She rolled her eyes at him, but Stefan noticed the smirk on her face as she turned to face the Christmas tree.

Stefan's lips curled upwards as he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her delicate frame. "I'm getting jealous of the Christmas tree, you're paying more to attention to it than you are to me," He whispered in her ear, his hands resting on her waist.

Stefan's smile grew wider at the sound of Elena's giggle. He leaned backwards slightly as she turned her body to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to meet hers. Their lips collided in a soft yet passionate kiss that sent chills up Stefan's spine. Th way her soft tender lips moved in sync with his was the best feeling in the world.

Their lips slowly separated and Stefan already missed the warmth that washed through his body when her lips were dancing with his. "I'm really glad we're spending Christmas together, Stefan." Elena whispered, her hands playing with his locks of brown hair. Stefan nodded in agreement before giving her a peck on the lips. "Me too," He replied.

His hand reached up to rest on her cheek, his thumb caressing her soft skin. "Do you want your present now, or do you want to wait until tomorrow morning?" He asks, his voice soft as silk.

He watches as he eyebrows furrow and he can tell she was seriously conflicted. She's dying to know what his gift to her is, but it's her family's tradition to unwrap the presents the day after Christmas.

Elena's father wanted his two children to spend Christmas with their family and not have the presents occupying their minds. They would get the chance to play all they wanted with their toys after Christmas.

Elena and Jeremy never were to happy about their father's tradition, but Christmas was always enjoyable in the Gilbert household, so they never complained much.

"Tomorrow. Lets open the presents tomorrow." She nodded her head as if she was making herself agree with her decision. She was dying to know what Stefan had gotten her.

"Fine by me," He pecked her lips once more as his hand slowly reached down to intertwine their fingers together. Their fingers wrapped around each others without difficultly, they were truly a perfect fit.

"Come on, let's go be a romantic couple and cuddle and watch the flames in the fireplace as I whisper romantic things in your ear," Stefan watched as a smile appeared on her breathtaking features.

Seeing her nod her head, Stefan led her to the sofa that allowed them the perfect view of the burning flames dancing to their favorite song.

Elena wrapped a blanket around her body before she sat down next to Stefan. His arms wrapped around her, giving her a certain kind of warmth a blanket will never able to offer.

Stefan loves the way her head gently rests on his shoulder. He loves how she plays with his fingers and he loves the electricity he receives when they touch. He smiles because he knows she feels it too.

"I want to spend every Christmas like this, with you." Stefan smiles at her words.

"Me too." He replies before bringing his lips down to meet hers.

Stefan knows perfectly well that the chances of them spending every Christmas together, with his arms wrapped around her, were very slim.

Outside the walls surrounding them were obstacles they would have to face in the future. Obstacles that may even tear them apart.

And if they do, Stefan would reminiscence on moments like the one they were sharing this Christmas night, and those memories would keep him company on the lonely nights. The nights where he would miss the warmth that the love they share could only provide.


End file.
